


the tiles are bloody but Gods above is it a joyous moment

by maria_is_obsessed



Series: if we're gonna play too much the joy will spread and become our child [2]
Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: ... - Freeform, But it kinda is, F/M, It's happening, Women Being Awesome, Women Supporting Women, benny is at a game, benny is the description of surprised pikachu face, beth is calm, beth really said i know what i have to do and I HAVE THE STRENGHT TO DO IT BITCH, giving birth in a bathroom with a russian midwife, got out with a child in her hands, it be like that tho, labor, stay calm, umm...it's not that fun.., went in the bathroom pregnant, whyyyy...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_is_obsessed/pseuds/maria_is_obsessed
Summary: B2 in Prague for a chess tournament.Benny is playing against Borgov after years of not doing so.Beth is there and then goes to the bathroom.Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Beth Harmon & Benny Watts, Beth Harmon/Benny Watts, Vasily Borgov & Beth Harmon
Series: if we're gonna play too much the joy will spread and become our child [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151045
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	the tiles are bloody but Gods above is it a joyous moment

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooo much for the support on my first work! You guys were absolutely fantastic! I hope you'll like this one as well!!!❤️❤️❤️

It was hot for a June afternoon in Prague. Beth was laying on her side, slowly caressing her swollen belly. She was waiting for Benny to get out of the shower so that they could cuddle and she could finally go to bed. They had a big day ahead of themselves tomorrow and they had to be well rested. At least Benny, dear Beth hasn’t gotten a decent night’s rest in a few weeks. 

The shower had stopped running for six minutes now and Benny hadn't gotten out of the bathroom and even if it seemed absurd to want somebody to be near you the exact moment they finished doing something, Beth wanted Benny to spoon her and she wanted it now! And dammit if she wasn’t doing to make that a known fact!

“Benny! Come here!” she screeched at the top of her lungs.

And he came faster than the speed of light. A terrified look in his eyes, frantic movement was what you could describe the way he entered the bedroom. He was scared shitless and it didn’t disappear when he saw that Beth looked the epitome of  _ comfortable pregnant wife _ . 

“I just wanted you to come here faster so we could cuddle. I didn’t mean to scare you…” Beth said, a mischievous smile painting her lips. The tension in his shoulders evaporated and he smiled softly at his wife.

He got into bed and hugged her tightly, his damp hair moved against her neck as he kissed her shoulder blades. He caressed her stomach and whispered in her ear “I swear that if you ever scare me like that I will make my hair private property and I won’t let you touch it anymore.” she giggled at that and responded in the same, snarky way.

“I can't touch it like I used to before so you can make it private property from now until the baby is six weeks old.” Beth whispered sweetly.

“Oh how much I would like for you to touch it, but you heard the doc: ‘ _ traveling at such an advanced state in the pregnancy can cause premature labour and intercouse will only quicken it _ ’!” Benny said, mocking the doctor’s voice to which Beth cackled. 

They laughed for a few minutes until they started winding down. Slow kisses and tighter hugs and her hips grinding against his and Benny’s hands groping her breasts slowly and her breathy moans lead them to cum without penetration and through at least a layer of fabric.

* * *

Benny’s match with Borgov was scheduled to begin at nine and a half in the morning. They woke up at seven and a half, to give them enough time to talk about strategies, shower, get dressed and in Beth’s case do her makeup and pee a thousand times ( _ where does she keep all that fluid? _ ).

They went down at the reception, calling for the car that was supposed to get them to the auditorium that he was supposed to play in. As they waited for the car Borgov and his wife came down. The russian grandmaster was in his usual suit while his wife was dressed in a powder yellow dress with burgundy stripes. The older couple came by to salute Beth and her husband.

“Hello, Liza!” Borgov said nodding his head to her, then to Benny “Benjamin.”

“Mr. Borgov!” Benny nonned back at him while Beth just shook the russian’s hand.

“This is my wife, Zvetlana. Zetlana, I think you know who they are.” Borgov smiled at his wife.

“It’s a pleasure to meet the woman who let my husband be a more present father to our child!” Zvetlana said as she shook Beth’s hand. “Mr. Watts, also a wonder to meet you.” she nodded to the younger man. 

The cars came soon after the women made their acquaintance. It took around fifteen minutes to get to the auditorium. Five more for Beth to get a seat with a good view. Six minutes later Borgov’s wife was seated at Beth’s right. And then the men were seated and the game started. Benny was playing white and despite himself and all the talking and the strategies they planned together he started with the king's gambit. It was accepted and they went on for a few solid hours. About three and the discomfort that Beth was feeling slowly began to feel more like a growing ache.

Beth got up from her seat at around 11:45AM. She went to the bathroom and locked herself into a stall for seven to ten minutes of pure and complete pain and that’s when she started looking at her watch. She slowly came to the conclusion that her contractions were six minutes apart and it wasn’t looking that bright for her if she wanted to go to a hospital. She’d most likely give birth on the way there and she’d disturb Benny from his match and everything he worked so valiantly for was going to shit. And then she heard the bathroom door open. 

“Ms. Harmon?” Zvetlana asked in a calm voice “Can you come out? I want to make sure you’re ok.” 

And Beth unlocked the door. On the other side was Zvetlana placing a garbage bag on the floor. Zvetlana put her hands on Beth’s shoulders, massaging them a little, a small gesture to comfort a woman that was going through labor, Beth guessed. 

“It’s going to be ok. I am a midwife, as you americans say. Please hike your dress up and sit on the plastic bag and let me see what we can do.” Zvetlana pointed at the corner of the bathroom where she placed the bag. 

When Zvetlana checked the redhead was fully dilated and it was time for the hard part. It was time to push. And dear fucking God did it hurt like hell. The midwife put a white muslin over the chess player's legs, a way for Beth to hold her baby when it’s born without her dress looking like a murder scene. 

* * *

It was 12:09 and Beth Harmon-Watts, international grandmaster, World Chess Champion, ex-child prodigy, wife of Benny Watts, an orphan, an ex-addict, a woman who couldn’t define motherhood, became a mother. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with strong fucking lungs. That little girl cried so hard and loud and it made Beth laugh at how wonderful it sounded to her ears. Beth hugged her baby like there was no tomorrow as Zvetlana was cutting the umbilical cord. The placenta came about ten minutes after the cord was cut and then it was all done. 

The midwife helped the new mother to wash her baby of the blood with a damp cloth and throw away the plastic bag in the garbage. Beth breastfeed the little girl and put her to sleep. The new mother wrapped her baby in a fresh sheet of muselin and went down to the auditorium to see what happened in the time she was missing.

When they returned to the main room the game had already been adjourned and Benny was frantically looking for Beth, like the madman he is. She was facing his back and talking to one of their security guards,cursing him for not knowing where she went and that he lost the pregnant woman he was supposed to protect and went on and on and on about what he would do to the agent if something happened to his pregnant wife, rambling in his erratic state. Beth smiled and with him having his back turned to her she said.

“I don't know about your pregnant wife, but I think I saw your wife and her baby girl somewhere around here…” Beth was grinning wide at Benny’s shocked expression.

“Will you ever fail to take me by surprise?” he whispered as he took his daughter from his wife’s hands. “You know? I thought I was perfect… But oh how wrong I was… She’s the only human I will consider perfect from now on… Outside from you, but that’s already a given.” Benny rocked his baby gently and kissed her temple. “I have galaxies full of love only for you and your mommy, my sweet baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Just wanted to say that if you find any spelling error or soething that isn't gramatically correct please tell me! And comment if you have any pregnancy prompts! I'd be happy to write more into this B2 x unplanned pregnacy au that i have going on! Have a nice day/evening/night/ morning!!!❤️❤️❤️


End file.
